Open Your Eyes
by HopelessRomantic143
Summary: They say it takes something as drastic as death to open someone's eyes. Sasuke only wishes that he'd opened his sooner.


This story is based on a picture done by deviant artist Orin. Link: http(:/)orin(.)deviantart(.)com(/)gallery(/)#(/)d2kxpc1 Remember to remove the parentheses.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>They say it takes something as drastic as death to open ones eyes. They say you can't force them to see the world as more than just a constant struggle between war and peace. You can't make a person give up a lifestyle of revenge. You can't help them realize that, no matter what they do, they can't change the past. It doesn't matter what you do to help, or what you say to make them see that their decision is only going to cause them more pain.<p>

Sasuke should have known this better than anyone.

He had given up so much. He had lost eight years of his life, lost some of his most important people for something that wouldn't change the past. He had craved, _needed_ to avenge his family to the point that he couldn't see anything else but his brother. He didn't notice the blonde boy that fought for him. He didn't see the determination, the _desperation_ in the younger's eyes as they stood in The Valley of the End. He paid no mind to the saddened, angered look his rival gave him as they clashed again and again. He didn't care that his friend was holding back, never letting his true power show, yet he continued to destroy him.

He didn't hold back when he made the move to kill him.

In the end, he realized that he couldn't do it though. He realized that no matter the cost, he could not, would not, cut that tie between them, would not become like his brother. Even for the years to come, when he claimed that all bonds were severed, you could see it in his bottomless eyes that he still cared for his blonde idiot. You could always see a slight hesitation in movements when they did encounter the other. He could even go for the kill, to show them that he had, but he always knew Naruto, or someone, would stop him.

At least, that's what he liked to think.

In the ruins of the city he once called home, he faced the blond again. They stood, staring at each other with fierce determination, both of them ready to end this battle once and for all. Though, neither of them could let their game slip away. They had been playing it for so long that it didn't matter how many years passed between them, they would always recognize it. That small banter that always managed to say it all, holding that secret caring the two had for the other.

The exchange was simple, nothing more than Naruto repeating what he had said at The Valley of the End. Sasuke could feel his heart clenching at the words, unable to handle the fact that, even after all the damage he had caused, Naruto still considered him a brother; as family. It was crazy, impossible, unrealistic that he still believed Sasuke could be saved from the darkness that filled his heart, but he did, does, and always will think he can.

It was moments like these that made Sasuke realize that Naruto was always the better of the two.

He was always the boy that would accomplish whatever he set his mind to. He was that boy that smiled through all the pain and sadness. He was the boy that suffered more than anyone else in that village, yet he still set out to prove his worth. So many times did Sasuke think that he would give up, that he would call it quits and believe what everyone said, but he never did cave. He would always come out above the rest, always go above and beyond expectations.

For Kami's sake the boy saved the entire village!

Still, Sasuke wondered if the villagers still harbored a small amount of fear for the jinchuriki. He wondered if Naruto could sense it when he grew near certain people, wondered if it affected him the way it would the Uchiha. Then, he remembered that this was Naruto, and if anyone still feared the boy, he would prove that he wasn't as threatening as he was alleged to be.

Before the last Uchiha could be swallowed by these thoughts, he charged. This was going to be the end, for either him, Naruto, or just the war between them. He needed to be completely free of the only person that was holding back in everything he did, he needed to kill the one person that always stood in his way.

Naruto needed to be engulfed by a darkness that would consume and destroy the idiot.

The blonde didn't move. He just stared at the raven as he moved faster than light, ready for the kill, and smiled. He always knew this was going to be how it ended. He made sure of that. He fought through every near death experience just for that purpose.

If he was going to die at the hands of someone, it was going to be Sasuke.

He wanted, _needed_ to see that hatred in the bastard's eyes as the life faded out of him. He _hoped_, **prayed**, b e g g e d that the Uchiha would finally open his eyes at the death of a comrade. He took in a deep breath, watching as Sasuke came forward, full speed, Katana aimed and ready, and his smile grew.

The sickening sound of a metal blade piercing through filled Sasuke's ears and his eyes widened. He didn't dodge. It didn't make any since! He always moved out of the way, always had an attack planned at times like this. Why didn't someone save him? Someone always did! Why not now? Though, when he looked around, he realized there was no one that would have saved the blonde. There was nothing but corpses lining the streets and Sasuke shuttered. How many more people had to die to fulfill his bloodlust?

He believed he just found out.

His smile didn't fade as blood trickled down his lips. No, instead it only grew larger at the sight of his friend. "Sas… uke…" It was a choked whisper, nothing more than a buzz in the Uchiha's ear, but he heard it like it was being shouted at him. He removed the blade slowly, watching as the blonde's body fell into a puddle of blood, a mix of his and thousands of other's.

The raven shook his head, unable to comprehend the situation before him. It wasn't possible! Naruto wasn't allowed to die! He hadn't become the Hokage yet! He moved frantically, crawling on top of his still body and stared down at him. He felt the first drops of rain fall and stiffened. It couldn't be true.

As it the drops fell faster toward earth mixing blood and sweat, putting out the remaining fires, the Uchiha could only stare down at his friends face. "Naruto…" he whispered brokenly as the realization crashed down on him in waves. "Naruto!" His forehead pressed gently against the blondes as he stared at the still smiling face. Tears began to prick the young man's eyes, slowly spilling down and onto Naruto's closed eyes. "Open your eyes…" Sasuke pleaded quietly. "You can't be dead… open your eyes!" He shouted, gripping the blonde hair that was slowly being dyed red. The rain fell faster now, as Sasuke stared at Naruto.

Yes, they say it takes something as drastic as death to open someone's eyes. Sasuke only wished that he'd opened his sooner.

* * *

><p>As I was writing this, I realized the possibility that this situation could actually occur. Hopefully I made the double meaning clear. As you know, reviews are welcome, constructive criticism especially. Hope you enjoyed the story.<p> 


End file.
